1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a bathtub cushion, namely a cushion having an elastomeric gel that can be laid in a bathtub.
2. Related Art
Soaking in a hot bath is both relaxing and therapeutic, and has long been a sought after luxury and creature comfort. However, bathtubs are made of hard, water resistant materials such as ceramic, cast iron, or acrylic composites, which provide rigid, inflexible surfaces that are uncomfortable to lie on for extended periods of time. Bath mats and tub liners have been developed to provide a more comfortable surface for extended use.
Bath mats are often relatively thin, and usually cover only the bottom surface of the bathtub. Bath mats typically are used to provide a non skid surface on the bottom of the tub, but some have been developed to provide a more cushioned surface to a tub occupant. Most mats, however, do not provide cushioning against side surfaces of the tub.
Tub liners have been developed to provide a cushioned surface for a tub occupant. Tub liners have usually been made of foam or an inflatable bladder. These types of cushions have been problematic in bath tubs because they float and are difficult to secure on the bottom of the tub underneath an occupant. They also retain water making them difficult to manipulate and clean after use.
Additionally, lying on a mat or liner for an extended period of time can cause discomfort due to limitations in the flexibility and compressibility of the mat or liner. Such discomfort is often located in peak pressure points such as joints or major muscle groups as a result of edema.